El Cuervo
by BishiPowa
Summary: Una criatura mágica a la que todos llaman "El Cuervo" lucha contra Voldemort y sus seguidores. ¿Quién es esa criatura, y qué hará Draco cuando lo descubra? Creature-fic.
1. Héroe

**Advertencias: **

- Draco/Harry

- Quinto año de Harry en Hogwarts.

- No Horrocruxes.

- Creature fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Héroe<strong>

-**_RAVEN_**-

**Tres meses antes…**

_Las interminables columnas de humo negro le podía ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Tropezó con los restos del techo que se había desplomado a causa de las explosiones y se precipitó contra el suelo con un indignante grito que le dejó la garganta rasposa y los pulmones sin aire.  
><em>

_No tenía fuerzas para salir de aquel lugar, el calor de las llamas rodeaba todo su cuerpo, y si no encontraba pronto la salida se convertiría en los restos carbonizados del que antes fuera Draco Malfoy. Se preguntó dónde estarían sus padres. Supuestamente su familia y él debían de estar protegidos de este tipo de ataques. ¿Por qué los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso no le habían avisado de que pensaban atacar aquella tienda mágica? ¿Es que no les preocupaba lo más mínimo lo que le pudiera pasar al hijo de Lucius Malfoy?  
><em>

_Tosió con fuerza para tratar de expulsar el humo que se le alojaba en sus pulmones, lastimándose todavía más su ya dolorida garganta. Si el fuego no le mataba, lo haría la falta de oxígeno. Ojalá su madre le hubiera dejado llevar su varita, al menos podría haberla usado para salir de aquella situación, sin importarle que después fuera sancionado por el Ministerio de Magia._

_Con bastante dificultad se puso boca arriba. Miró el cielo que se vislumbraba a través del gran agujero del techo, pensando que quizás aquella sería la última vez que podría hacerlo. Iba a morir allí, calcinado. Nunca pensó que tendría un final tan aburrido, siendo un número más en el recuento de víctimas a manos de los mortífagos._

_Notó como sus párpados intentaban cerrarse, la cabeza se le nublaba, apenas le llegaba aire, y las paredes de aquella tienda crujían amenazando con derrumbarse.  
><em>

_Fue entonces cuando su delirante mente creyó ver algo en el cielo. Al principio no supo lo que era, puede que fuesen las sombras de las columnas de humo, o puede que fuera parte de su imaginación. Sus dudas se disiparon de golpe cuando vio como una criatura alada se posaba cerca del agujero del techo y asomaba su puntiagudo pico negro al interior de la tienda. Era enorme, de color azabache y recubierto de plumas que relucían en un tono dorado cuando las lenguas de fuego y ceniza se alzaban con fuerza a su alrededor. El gran animal le miró a los ojos desde tan larga distancia, y Draco sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar a pesar del abrasador calor._

_Fuera lo que fuese aquella cosa, le había encontrado, y para el rubio quizás era la única salvación que le quedaba en aquel lugar en ruinas. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levantó un brazo en su dirección._

_- Ayúdame..._

_Sabía que aquel ser no podía escucharle. Ni él mismo era capaz de oírse con su debilitada voz por encima del ensordecedor sonido del fuego, pero ___sorprendentemente _la criatura pareció escucharle, y se lanzó al instante en su dirección, batiendo las alas y alejando el humo y las llamas. Notó como el suelo se hundía bajo el peso de aquel gran pájaro de aspecto humanoide, quien se inclinó hacia su cuerpo majestuosamente. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre emplumado con grandes alas en vez de brazos, y sus fuertes piernas parecían tan letales como las patas delanteras de un hipogrifo. Sus garras negras relucían muy cerca del cuerpo de Draco, pero el slytherin no prestó atención a los amenazantes talones de la criatura, sino que su vista se quedó fija en los brillantes ojos del pájaro. No eran totalmente negros como pensó en un principio, sino que poseían un intenso color verdoso que las llamas iluminaban con pasión.  
><em>

_Con delicadeza, el animal le incorporó con ayuda de sus grandes y flexibles alas. Draco pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de aquella criatura, y se agarró débilmente a sus suaves plumas negras. La especie de cuervo gigante le ayudó a subirse en su lomo, y con un fuerte batir de alas ambos salieron por el techo._

_Draco pudo por fin respirar aire limpio. El viento le removía el pelo y la ropa, y cerró los ojos con alivio._

_Estaba a salvo._

_- Gracias… - susurró en el cuello emplumado de la criatura, antes de perder el conocimiento._

-**_RAVEN_**-

**Actualmente. **

**Ministerio de Magia. Despacho del Señor Ministro de Magia.**

Fudge se paseaba por la habitación, pensativo y con una mano jugando nerviosamente con la cadena de oro de su chaqueta. Sus pisadas, acolchadas por la alfombra de su despacho, hacían crujir el parqué una y otra vez. Varias miradas le seguían, expectantes; multitud de hombres y mujeres adultos reunidos en aquel reducido espacio aguardaban en silencio a que ocurriese algo.

– No sé qué deberíamos hacer... os juro que desde que todo este asunto del cuervo empezó, le he estado dando vueltas... - empezó a murmurar el Ministro Fudge, mientras se dirigía hasta su sillón tras un escritorio plagado de periódicos, derrumbándose en el asiento.

– ¿No es demasiado arriesgado seguir permitiéndolo? - saltó de repente uno de los integrantes del despacho, un hombre mayor canoso.

– Ya sabéis lo que opino de la gente que se toma la justicia por su cuenta... al final todo acabará mal, ¡estoy seguro! Debemos detenerle antes de que se nos escape de las manos totalmente. - un hombre más intervino rápidamente.

– ¡Pero no podemos ignorar el hecho de que nos está ayudando! Por el amor de Merlín... ¡Todos le ven como a un héroe! - Una mujer allí presente se puso de pié, haciendo que su silla por poco acabase en el suelo.

Fudge tamborileó sus dedos sobre la superficie de madera de su escritorio con impaciencia. Empezó a oír como el tono de voz de los ocupantes de su despacho empezaba a subir más y más, no dejándole concentrarse. Miró como todos los magos y brujas que le acompañaban gesticulaban exageradamente con los brazos, reanudando de nuevo la discusión que momentos antes no les había llevado a ninguna parte. Dio un fuerte tortazo sobre la mesa e inmediatamente después se hizo el silencio.

– ¡Si algo es seguro-! - empezó con un tono potente de voz, para luego aclararse la garganta y tranquilizarse, aflojándose ligeramente el nudo de la pajarita de su cuello. - ...es que no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad frente a él. Ya habéis visto lo que es capaz ese... "héroe". Incluso dudo que el mismísimo Harry Potter, o ya puestos, Dumbledore, sean capaces de derrotarle. - Agarró uno de los periódicos más cercanos, y vio la imagen que se movía en primera plana.

El titular rezaba así: 'El Cuervo vuelve a salvar el día'. La fotografía de la noticia ocupaba toda la página; aparecía una multitud de personas... magos y brujas supervivientes de un ataque de mortífagos, todavía activos a pesar de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso. Todos miraban hacia el cielo, saludando y dando las gracias a gritos a una figura que volaba a muchísima distancia de allí. Dicha figura era el responsable de aquella urgente y secreta reunión.

Cambió de periódico a otro en la que la imagen era distinta. En ésta solo salía el "héroe" posado sobre las ramas más altas de un árbol, observándolo todo desde las alturas. A pesar de lo lejos que aparecía en aquella fotografía, podía verse con claridad su silueta... era un gran pájaro negro mitad humano, con un pico afilado y unas poderosas garras que le mantenían firmemente sujeto a la copa del árbol. Su plumaje caía en cascada desordenadamente sobre aquella rama, y su pose era simplemente majestuosa. Aquella foto fue tomada por un periodista que se encontraba casualmente en el lugar donde había transcurrido otro ataque de mortífagos en los alrededores de un torneo de quidditch, a plena luz del día.

Recientemente los seguideros de El-que-no-ha-de-ser-nombrado habían tomado fuerza. El número de ataques de mortífagos se había multiplicado peligrosamente, y los aurores casi no daban a basto con tantos atentados. La situación empeoraba con cada día que pasaba, y muchos magos empezaban a exigir más protección al Ministerio de Magia, que se veía desbordado.

Y entonces, un día, apareció él... Se presentó volando a gran velocidad sobre el escenario de lo que se había convertido en una sangrienta batalla entre mortífagos y aurores. Los periódicos relataron como la criatura dio caza a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos, derribándoles con gran gracilidad, e incluso hablaban de cómo el enorme ser alado lanzaba hechizos, ¡si, hechizos! No sabían qué hacía una criatura mágica y prácticamente desconocida ayudándoles a derrotar a los mortífagos, y cuando los aurores quisieron acercarse a este ser una vez finalizada la batalla, se marchó de allí volando sin ofrecer respuestas.

Aquella escena se vivió una y otra vez cuando sufrían algún ataque de mortífagos. La gente para referirse a él empezó a llamarle _El Cuervo,_ por aquel plumaje negro que poseía, pero poco más tenía en común con aquella ave. Este 'cuervo' era enorme, inteligente, astuto, fuerte... su 'rostro' estaba oculto tras una curiosa máscara blanca que reposaba sobre su pico y que sólo dejaba ver sus oscuros ojos.

Siempre la llevaba, y no sabían por qué, pero aquella máscara se había confertido en uno de sus símbolos más característicos y que reflejaban claramente que fuera lo que fuese aquella criatura, tenía inteligencia. ¿Por qué si no la llebaría puesta, haciendo así que tuviera un rostro más humano?

Fudge se sujetó el mentón pensativo, mientras observaba fijamente la fotografía del periódico, en la que El Cuervo parecía devolverle la mirada con seriedad.

– No somos capaces de impedir que haga lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora. – resaltó el Ministro. - Si los mortífagos no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra él... ¿creéis que nosotros seremos distintos?

– ¡Pero hace lo que le da la gana! - grito desesperado un hombre.

– ¡Si por hacer lo que le da la gana te refieres a que está salvando vidas, prefiero que lo siga haciendo! - contesto Fudge, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa de un golpe. - Esa criatura nos está dando un respiro, y aunque no podamos hablar con ella, no deberíamos mostrarnos hostiles. Parece que solo intenta ayudarnos...

– ¡Pero no es seguro que este de nuestra parte! ¿Y si nos acaba pidiendo algo a cambio?

– ¡Pues se lo damos! - contestó otro mago.

– Pero viendo lo poderoso que es, ¿qué tenemos nosotros que le pudiera interesar?

– Bueno... tampoco es tan poderoso. - dijo una mujer, que se acercaba a él, y revolvía los periódicos buscando algo en concreto. - Sabemos que se le puede herir. - Por fin encontró lo que quería. En uno de los periódicos se podía leer el testimonio de unos aurores. - Hemos podido saber que no es inmune a los ataques que recibe, y que han llegado a derribarle en alguna ocasión según los testigos...

Fudge guardó silencio mientras sus consejeros hablaban entre ellos, y al rato, cuando se quedaron callados y le miraron expectantes, dio su propia opinión con voz serena intentando mantener la calma de sus oyentes.

– Esta claro que por mucho que lo discutamos hoy aquí, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Esta criatura esta luchando contra los mortífagos por algún motivo, y eso nos viene bien. Procuraremos no enfurecer a este "Cuervo" para que no cambie de objetivo. Ahora mismo se está investigando sobre qué tipo de criatura puede ser para comprobar si nosotros también deberíamos preocuparnos por su existencia. Pero de momento, no se hará nada más.

**-_RAVEN_-**

**Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.  
><strong>

**Gran Comedor.**

Ajenos a lo que se decidía en las altas esferas del Ministerio de Magia, Hogwarts seguía con la rutina de todos los días. En la escuela también habían llegado todas aquellas noticias sobre la criatura mágica a través de los periódicos, y no era raro que fueran motivo de conversación durante las comidas o los descansos. La fama que había adquirido el nuevo "Salvador" del mundo mágico era bastante positiva, y era raro que la gente hablase mal de la extraña criatura, a pesar de ser todo un misterio para ellos.

– ¿Alguien tiene algún ejemplar de El Profeta de hoy? - preguntó un alumno desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

– Toma Neville, yo leí el mío esta mañana.

– ¡Gracias Hermione!

El chico recibió gustoso el periódico de su compañera, y admiró durante unos segundos la primera plana para luego leer el resto de la noticia.

– Bueno, hoy no hay ninguna noticia de algún ataque... pero El Cuervo vuelve a salir en portada. ¡Mirad lo que pone aquí! Por lo visto, solamente ha sido visto por Inglaterra. Los expertos opinan que debe de vivir en algún lugar de nuestro país. - empezó diciendo Neville.

– ¿Pensáis que alguna vez vendrá a Hogwarts? - Preguntó un chico pelirrojo, quien también leía su ejemplar de El Profeta.

– ¿Y por qué querría venir aquí? - Neville cerró el periódico y volvió a mirar la portada.

– No sé... quizás algún día quiera hablar con algún mago, y seguro que ese mago será Dumbledore.

– Ron... creo que El Cuervo no sería el único que quisiera hablar con Dumbledore. Últimamente se le ve poco por el colegio. Dicen que los del Ministerio no paran de pedirle ayuda, y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo resolviendo problemas allí.

– Tienes razón... La pobre McGonnagal tiene que estar agotada de hacer de directora "provisional" y de aguantar a Umbridge diariamente. - dijo Hermione, mientras se terminaba su plato. - ¿Habéis visto lo cansada que ha llegado hoy a clases?

Neville iba a contestar a su amiga cuando de repente sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, y al mirar a esa persona se encontró con un somnoliento Harry Potter.

– Hombre, hablando de personas cansadas... ¿qué te pasa Harry? ¿Se te ha olvidado que hoy es lunes?

El aludido dejó su mochila muggle con el material escolar debajo de su silla y se dispuso a servirse algo para "desayunar", mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

– Me he quedado dormido... - murmuró calmadamente vertiendo algo de zumo en su vaso, con tan mala suerte que la mitad fue a parar a la mesa. Neville tuvo que dar un salto para apartarse justo a tiempo, antes de que el líquido empezase a caer por el filo de la mesa justo por donde estaba sentado.

– ¡Ey!

– Perdón...

– Pues te has perdido las primeras clases... y al final siempre acabo siendo yo la que te tiene que explicar todo lo que hemos hecho. ¡Cómo si tuviese tanto tiempo! De verdad, esas clases especiales tuyas y las detenciones que te pone Umbridge acabarán terminando contigo.

Harry se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, y empezó a darle bocados a unas empanadas que ya estaban bastante frías.

– Bueno Hermione, piensa que poniendo a Harry al día estás repasando tú también. - intervino Ron, intentando socorrer a su amigo de la furia de la castaña.

El joven Potter casi no prestaba atención a sus compañeros. Estaba tan cansado que apenas podía concentrarse en comer. De reojo vio como Neville leía El Profeta, y le echó un vistazo a la portada por simple curiosidad.

– Puff... otra vez el pajarraco. - murmuró Harry para luego seguir comiendo.

– ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si es lo mejor del periódico! - Neville apretó el ejemplar que tenía contra su pecho.

– Pero ya sabes cómo les gusta a los de El Profeta exagerar las cosas... seguro que más de la mitad de lo que dicen se lo inventan. - Harry cortó un bostezo, antes de continuar. - Creo que tiene que haber noticias más importantes que saber la comida favorita de un pajarraco despeinado.

– Jo Harry... hablas como si no te cayese bien el Cuervo...

– Nah. Es más, si alguna vez le veo en persona, pienso darle las gracias. Al menos con tanta publicidad que le están dando, parece que me han dejado tranquilo a mí por fin. - Harry le lanzó una sonrisa a Neville, algo agria, para luego apartarse su plato. - Bueno, os veo luego.

Sin dejar que Longbottom dijera algo más, se levantó, cogió su mochila, y se encaminó hacia la salida del gran comedor.

– Vaya, cómo se nota que se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo... ¿qué doxy le habrá picado ahora? - preguntó Neville, mientras metía el periódico en su mochila.

– No lo sé. - Hermione miraba hacia donde se había marchado su amigo. - Lleva desde el comienzo de curso bastante raro... - la chica se apartó un mechón castaño de su cara, mientras acercaba su rostro a los dos gryffindors para hablarles en voz baja y que solo ellos la oyesen. - ¿Creéis que está celoso del "Cuervo"?

– ¿Celoso dices? ¿Pero por qué...?

– Pues... porque la gente se ha olvidado de él... y han convertido a otro en 'salvador del mundo mágico'.

– …. No tiene sentido, Harry siempre se ha quejado de que no le gusta ser famoso. Sabéis tan bien como yo lo poco que le gusta que la gente hable de él. Creo que lo único que le pasa es que está cansado. Umbridge está últimamente más insoportable de lo normal con sus injustas detenciones. - dijo Neville.

– … - el pelirrojo prefirió mantenerse callado mientras sus dos amigos hablaban entre ellos, y empezó a darle golpes con el tenedor a la comida que había en su plato.

**-_RAVEN_-**

**Lavabos de la primera planta.**

Draco arrancó las primeras páginas del periódico, y dejó el resto del ejemplar en el suelo del pequeño habitáculo en el que se encontraba. Se acomodó sobre la tapa del váter, y de un rápido vistazo se aseguró que la puerta de su baño estaba cerrada con pestillo.

Cuando comprobó que no había nadie más en los lavabos, empezó con su labor de todos los días. Con sumo cuidado, recorto con un hechizo las noticias referidas al héroe de moda, del que todo el mundo parecía hablar continuamente. Observó durante unos instantes esa última noticia, leyéndola una vez más. Arrugó ligeramente su nariz ante algunas cosas allí escritas.

– Sí, claro, ni vosotros os creéis que él os vaya a conceder una entrevista... - volvió a apuntar con su varita aquel el trozo de papel y lo recortó aún más, dejando únicamente la fotografía y tirando el resto al suelo.

Un ruido de tuberías le sobresaltó, y miró a todas partes como si temiera ser descubierto. Maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como un paranoico. Tomó entre sus dos manos la fotografía que acababa de conseguir de El Cuervo, y la admiró. Aquella criatura mágica era lo que había estado deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo, alguien que les plantase cara a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Draco no era, y nunca sería, un seguidor de Voldemort, y por aquella razón necesitaba a alguien que le quitase de en medio a todo el séquito del Lord Tenebroso, para no tener que convertirse en mortífago en un futuro.

Así que, viendo que el inútil de Harry Potter no hacía nada en aquella guerra nada más que poner su cara de niño bueno, puso todas sus esperanzas en el nuevo salvador del mundo mágico. Y éste no era como el cara-rajada. Éste nuevo salvador le echaba huevos al asunto, y no solo se enfrentaba a todos los mortífagos, sino que además los ponía en su sitio. El Cuervo era toda una autoridad, era invencible, era... justo lo que necesitaba Draco. Un Héroe.

El slytherin pasó sus dedos sobre la imagen, recorriendo el contorno de aquella criatura, como si aún pudiese sentir el tacto de aquellas plumas bajo su mano… Como aquel día…

Un nuevo ruido le alertó, y esta vez supo que debía de mantenerse en silencio. La puerta de los baños se había abierto y cerrado, lo que indicó que alguien había entrado a los aseos. Escuchó unas pisadas, y luego, el sonido de un grifo dejando salir agua. Con mucho cuidado, Draco dobló la imagen y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, antes de ponerse de pie sin hacer ruido sobre la tapa del váter y espiar por encima de la puerta de su baño para ver quién había entrado.

Nada más y nada menos que el cuatro ojos de Harry Potter se encontraba allí, delante de un lavabo. Sus gafas reposaban sobre el mármol del aseo, mientras el gryffindor se mojaba el rostro sin mucha prisa. Draco se mantuvo en su escondite sin delatar su posición, espiándole.

Potter cerró el grifo, y alzó su rostro para mirarse en el espejo. Sin sus gafas puestas, podían verse unos surcos negros bajo sus ojos, que contrastaba mucho con su pálida piel. El gryffindor se levantó ligeramente el flequillo para observar su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo, algo enrojecida, y el slytherin pudo oírle suspirar con resignación desde aquella distancia.

Malfoy no perdió detalle del gryffindor. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver el rostro de su rival así de relajado, aunque debía de admitir que tenía parte de culpa. Siempre que se encontraba con él hacía todo lo posible para hacerle de rabiar.

Si desde un principio Harry Potter hubiese aceptado su amistad, si hubiese sido sorteado para la casa de las serpientes, Malfoy estaba seguro de que habrían formado una alianza fantástica. Quizás así, la casa Slytherin tendría una mejor reputación.

Apretó con fuerza el marco de la puerta en la que estaba apoyado. Todo el mundo les juzgaban y criminalizaban, asegurando que eran malvados. Aquella situación se repetía diariamente entre el alumnado de Hogwarts, lo cual enfurecía a Draco. Pero por mucho que le discriminase la sociedad mágica, él tenía su orgullo. Jamás dejaría que los demás le dijeran cómo tenía que ser, y les demostraría en sus propias caras lo equivocados que estaban al tratarle de esa forma tan mezquina.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviese que ser de repente amable y amistoso con el niño que vivió. No, por supuesto que no.

Bajó con cuidado del lugar en el que estaba subido. Se pasó una mano por su cabello color platino, antes de abrir la puerta del baño de golpe. Mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el pequeño salto que dio el gryffindor frente al lavabo. Potter se colocó sus horrendas gafas negras, sin importarle que aún tuviese el rostro mojado, y miró a Draco mientras se secaba las manos en su túnica.

El rubio esperó pacientemente a que Potter se diera cuenta quién le había hecho sobresaltar, y que su rostro cambiase poco a poco a uno de odio y fastidio. Draco estaba deseando que le diese cualquier motivo para poder descargar su ira sobre el gryffindor, que le dijera algo para poder contestarle con un comentario mordaz. Pero en vez de eso, Potter mantuvo su rostro muy sereno, le dio la espalda para poder mirarse en el espejo, y empezó a peinarse el flequillo como si no hubiese pasado nada. El slytherin borró la sonrisa de su cara de golpe al verse ignorado tan descaradamente.

Él era un Malfoy, y nadie le daba la espalda a un Malfoy. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia Harry Potter, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y rozando su varita con la punta de los dedos.

- Por más que te esfuerces, nadie se fijará en ti, cara rajada. – le dijo en un tono de burla.

- Piérdete, Malfoy. - dijo Potter con voz cansada.

Draco sonrió de nuevo. Quizás si podría sacarle algún tipo de reacción.

- No sé ni para qué te miras en el espejo. Eres un caso perdido, créeme. Hasta un sapo tiene más oportunidades de ligar que tú.

Harry no le contestó y se terminó de cubrir toda su frente con su despeinado flequillo.

- Pero en fin, es lo único que se podría esperar de un esperpento como tú. Con esa ropa de vagabundo y ese físico tan enfermizo. Desde luego Potter, incluso los bichos tienen más carne que tú.

El gryffindor recogió lentamente su mochila del suelo, se giró y se encaminó hacia la salida sin decir nada, ni siquiera un insulto para defenderse. Viendo que Potter iba a marcharse y que no iba a poder disfrutar de un buen enfrentamiento verbal, Draco sacó su varita y le apuntó a los pies con ésta.

- _Everte Statil._ – la punta de su varita brilló momentáneamente, y pudo ver con satisfacción como Potter perdía el equilibrio y caía de bruces contra el suelo.

El gryffindor dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor, y se quedó quieto durante unos segundos con sus palmas contra la fría superficie de piedra.

- ¿Y tú eres el salvador del mundo mágico? Por favor, si ni siquiera puedes evitar un simple hechizo inofensivo… - se burló Draco, llevándose la punta de la varita a su mentón.

- Malfoy… - escuchó el tono amenazador de Potter, mientras se levantaba muy lentamente del suelo con bastante dificultad.

- Aunque claro, ya nadie te considera el 'Elegido', ¿verdad? Ahora que ha aparecido un verdadero héroe, la gente por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que eres. Un inútil egocéntrico con complejo de héroe, un _farsante_.

- Nada nuevo entonces. – dijo al fin el gryffindor con voz cansada mientras se ponía de pie.

Draco estaba a punto de volver a burlarse de él cuando, de repente, una fugaz expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro del gryffindor. Fue tan breve, que a Malfoy por poco se le pasa por alto.

Harry cogió torpemente su mochila del suelo, y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta con un paso bastante lento, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Aprovechándose de la debilidad de su rival, y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Draco dio grandes pasos hacia él. Lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica y lo estampó contra una de las paredes de piedra.

- ¿Estás intentando huir, eh? ¿Potter? – siseó, apretando su cuerpo contra el del gryffindor.

El pelinegro exclamó de dolor, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

- Malfoy, déjame en paz de una vez… - le amenazó sin mirarle siquiera. Su voz parecía exhausta.

- Oblígame. – le contestó.

Una mano temblorosa se colocó encima de la suya, la cual aún sujetaba con firmeza al gryffindor. El rubio la contempló con repentina curiosidad. Potter apenas tenía fuerzas para mantener su cabeza erguida o para apretar su mano, y ésta se veía terriblemente pálida y delgada. Aquella mano, además, parecía tener una peculiar cicatriz en todo su dorso. Draco nunca había visto algo parecido. Era como si en la mano del gryffindor hubiesen escritas unas palabras…

"No debo decir mentiras" ¿Cómo se había hecho el gryffindor una herida así? ¿Con qué fin alguien se tatúa con una cicatriz una frase tan extraña?

- Draco… - susurró Potter con un hilo de voz, mientras dejaba caer su mano hacia un lado, impidiendo que el rubio pudiera seguir mirándola.

El slytherin se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Potter. Algo no iba nada bien. Clavó la punta de su varita en el mentón del pelinegro para obligarle a levantar la cabeza. Cuando tuvo el rostro de su rival frente al suyo, vio como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de su frente hacia el puente de su nariz, y desde allí descendían hasta llegar a sus pálidos labios y a su barbilla. ¿Tan fuerte se había golpeado la cabeza contra el muro?

Asegurándose de que el gryffindor mantenía la cabeza alta, volvió a usar su varita para apartar unos mechones de pelo negro de su frente. No, la sangre no venía de su cabeza, venía de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Potter mantenía sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, y respiraba con dificultad.

Tenía al salvador del mundo mágico contra la pared, totalmente bajo su merced. Sabía que jamás encontraría un momento tan perfecto como aquel para aprovecharse de Potter, para hacerle lo que quisiera. El gryffindor cada vez parecía más débil, palideciendo y perdiendo la consciencia conforme los segundos pasaban. Draco sabía que solamente se mantenía en pie porque él le estaba sujetando con firmeza. La cicatriz seguía sangrándole profundamente, cubriéndole gran parte del rostro con aquel líquido rojo.

El slytherin no sabía qué era lo que le ocurría exactamente al moreno, era la primera vez que le veía tan vulnerable.

-**_RAVEN_**-

_Continuará…_


	2. Secretos

**Secretos**

-**_RAVEN_**-

Draco trató de mantener la calma. Seguía mirando fijamente al gryffindor, o más bien, a su cicatriz. La rozó brevemente con la punta de su varita, dejando que ésta se impregnase con la sangre que seguía brotando de la herida. ¿Qué debía hacer con el gryffindor?

Con mucho cuidado, Draco lo sentó en el suelo. Potter no mostró indicios de querer moverse, y el slytherin lo zarandeó un poco para llamar su atención.

- Potter, deja de hacer el vago y dime que demonios te pasa. - le dijo, no sabiendo muy bien por qué debería de mostrar algo de interés por la salud de su rival.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. El slytherin tuvo que contener sus ganas de abofetearlo.

- Vamos Potter. No sigas haciéndote la víctima, que no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. – volvió a gruñir.

Pero una vez más, el gryffindor no emitió ningún sonido. Sintiéndose ligeramente confundido, que no preocupado, el rubio acercó su rostro al del gryffindor para comprobar que seguía vivo. Al observarlo mejor, Draco se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro se había desmayado.

Soltó una risita.

- Cuando despiertes, pienso burlarme de ti hasta el infinito. Mira que perder el conocimiento por una simple herida de nada…

Pero aquella cicatriz no era una herida cualquiera, y Draco lo sabía. Esa pequeña marca en forma de rayo, por mucho empeño que Potter le pusiera, jamás desaparecería. Siempre sería "El niño que vivió", quien derrotó al Señor Tenebroso, y quien incluso año tras año lograba sobrevivir a cualquiera que intentase matarle. La cicatriz tenía un precio muy alto, estaba en el punto de mira de todos los magos y de la prensa, y a pesar de todo lo que hacía el gryffindor para contentar a la sociedad mágica, ésta no dudaba en ignorarlo o desprestigiarlo cuando les era posible.

Draco nunca lo reconocería, pero admiraba la fortaleza de Potter. Dio un suspiro, y volvió a mirar a Harry. Seguía durmiendo, lleno de sangre y ajeno a lo que él le pudiera hacer mientras estaba así de vulnerable. Draco jamás podría matarle de una forma tan poco honorable, como seguramente su padre habría hecho sin dudar. Como mucho, le atizaría un par de veces ahora que no podía defenderse…

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolo. Miró rápidamente en la dirección del ruido, y se encontró con los ojos negros y sorprendidos de su padrino y profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Malfoy podía ver como el adulto pasaba su filosa mirada sobre él y sobre Harry, quien seguía inconsciente sentado en el suelo.

- …Draco, qué demonios has hecho ahora… - aquello no era una pregunta, le estaba exigiendo una explicación.

Draco se puso de pie, sujetando la varita ensangrentada con fuerza entre sus dedos. Nunca había visto a Snape tan… furioso, una reacción un poco extraña de su profesor. Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que apreciaba a Potter, debería de estar saltando de alegría al verlo en aquel estado.

- Yo no he sido, te lo juro Severus. – contestó rápidamente, pero sabía que aunque aquello era verdad, su profesor jamás le creería.

- Aléjate de él. – le ordenó su profesor, acercándose hacia los dos estudiantes.

A regañadientes, el joven slytherin se apartó varios pasos de Potter. Snape se arrodilló frente al gryffindor, tapándolo de la línea de visión de Draco, y le sujetó el rostro con una mano para poder verle mejor.

- De pronto su cicatriz empezó a sangrar y se desmayó. – le explicó Draco, tratando de defender su inocencia. – Fue casualidad que yo estuviese aquí.

Severus no dijo nada, simplemente siguió atendiendo a Harry. Le aflojó la corbata roja y amarilla, además de desabrochar el cuello de su camisa. De un fuerte tirón, dejó al descubierto todo el cuello, los hombros y la parte superior del pecho de Potter. Draco podía ver como su padrino trasteaba con el "Salvador del mundo Mágico", y se preguntó qué estaría viendo que hizo que los hombros de Snape cayesen hacia abajo.

- Lo que me temía… - escuchó decir a Severus, quien se había quedado totalmente quieto y observaba al gryffindor fijamente.

Sintiéndose tremendamente curioso ante las palabras de su profesor, Draco se acercó silenciosamente para poder ver a Potter por encima de Snape. Su rostro palideció casi al instante.

- Te lo juro, Severus. Yo no le hice nada. De verdad. – volvió a decir, con voz acongojada.

- Lo sé, Draco. Esto no se lo has hecho tú. – le contestó Snape, intentando tranquilizar a su ahijado.

Muchas de las partes del cuerpo de Harry estaban cubiertas de heridas y moratones. Algunas parecían no ser muy serias, y daban la impresión de que llevaban tiempo allí y que ya estaban curadas. Pero otras, mucho más vistosas, tenían toda la pinta de haber sido ocasionadas muy recientemente. Quizás, incluso aquel mismo día o el anterior. La piel del gryffindor era tan pálida que no había ninguna magulladura que pasase desapercibida.

- ¿Con quién se ha peleado Potter? – preguntó el rubio, con un hilo de voz.

- …Draco. Quiero que olvides todo esto, y que te marches a tus clases. – le ordenó su padrino.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Lo que le suceda a el señor Potter no es asunto tuyo. – Snape volvió a abrocharle la camisa al gryffindor, para después sacar su varita.

- ¿Y si decido que sí que lo es? – amenazó.

- Draco Malfoy… - Snape se puso de pie y se volteó para mirarle a los ojos, con una expresión bastante agria. – Por una vez, deja tu lado arrogante y de niño mal criado, y haz lo que siempre has sabido hacer muy bien: Ignorar a Harry Potter, y todo lo que tenga que ver con él.

Con esa frase, consideró que el asunto estaba zanjado. Sobre todo porque el joven slytherin no dijo nada más y apretaba sus labios con fuerza. Snape lanzó un _Mobilicorpus_ sobre el gryffindor, y lentamente aquel escuálido cuerpo empezó a flotar en el aire a metro y medio de altura con respecto al suelo. Harry siguió inconsciente mientras Severus lo conducía hacia la salida de los aseos.

Les hubiera dejado ir sin más, pero el orgullo del Malfoy era mucho más fuerte de lo que el profesor de pociones podía llegar a imaginar.

- Si no dejas que vaya contigo, "dejaré caer" por el castillo que Severus Snape ha ayudado a su "querido" alumno Harry Potter. Seguro que a más de uno le interesará saber lo mucho que te preocupas por el "Salvador del mundo Mágico" – dijo en una voz muy seria y clara, haciendo énfasis en las palabras oportunas.

Como se esperaba, Severus se quedó clavado en el sitio, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de lado con descaro.

-**_RAVEN_**-

El extraño trío tuvo que hacer peripecias para no llamar la atención mientras se dirigían hacia la enfermería de la escuela. Los pocos que osaban cruzarse en su camino, recibían la gélida y tenebrosa mirada del profesor de pociones, la cual era lo suficientemente intimidatoria como para que nadie hiciera alguna pregunta. De vez en cuando, Draco le lanzaba una mirada a su inconsciente rival, observando su rostro manchado de sangre. El maldito Potter, siempre tenía que ir dando pena a cualquier lado por el que iba. Draco se sentía como un criminal, porque daba la impresión de que él y Harry se habían peleado, y que por eso llevaban al gryffindor a la enfermería. Pero al menos, la gente pensaría que él había salido ganando en la pelea, y eso le hacía sentirse ligeramente mejor.

Una vez dentro de la enfermería, y justo después de que las grandes puertas de madera se cerrasen para que ningún cotilla pudiera husmear, Madame Pompfrey corrió hacia ellos levantando ligeramente su túnica para no pisársela, soltando un pequeño grito de alarma y un "¡Otra vez no!" que avivó aun más la curiosidad de Draco. Sin ni siquiera dirigirles la palabra, los condujo por aquella amplia sala llena de camillas vacías y cortinas blancas. Los llevó hasta el final de la enfermería, entraron al despacho de la enfermera y, una vez que cruzaron aquella puerta, ésta se cerró sola y de golpe.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez, Severus?

- No hay duda de que es "lo de siempre"…

- Pero es seguro, ¿verdad? No puede haber otra explicación posible.

- De momento, todos los indicios apuntan a que el señor Potter lo ha hecho de nuevo.

Draco miraba de uno a otro, sin entender nada de lo que estaban hablando y sintiéndose ampliamente ignorado. Se quedó pegado a una de las paredes de la habitación, y se entretuvo observando el mobiliario de la única enfermera de todo Hogwarts mientras escuchaba con disimulado interés aquella conversación.

Pompfrey colocó a Harry en la única camilla del despacho, mucho más estrecha que las que había en la otra sala, y la cual parecía haber sido utilizada recientemente.

- Envíale un aviso a McGonnagal a través de mi chimenea, Severus. Ya es suficiente. ¡Debemos que hacer algo! No podemos seguir permitiendo que el joven Potter siga poniendo en peligro su vida.

- Lo sé. Es más, podría ser motivo de la expulsión de Potter.

- Sabes tan perfectamente como yo que Albus nunca lo permitiría.

- Pero si esto llegase a salir a la luz tendremos un grave problema, y no solamente hablo de Albus.

El joven slytherin no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Qué había hecho San Potter para que fueran a expulsarle? Vio como su padrino iba hacia la chimenea y usaba la red Flu para llamar a su profesora de transfiguración. Por dentro se sentía muy nervioso ante la idea de que quizás su eterno rival ya no volvería estudiar nunca más en Hogwarts. No sabía por qué le disgustaba tanto aquella idea de repente. Se iba a librar de Potter, debería de estar contento, ¿no?

La enfermera apuntó con su varita al gryffindor, y mágicamente hizo un rápido chequeo para revelar sus heridas.

- Esta vez no parece tener nada roto. Menos mal.

Al poco de decir eso, y sorprendiendo a Draco por la rapidez, McGonnagal cruzó la chimenea con un destello verde. Tenía un rostro cansado, y parecía más anciana que nunca.

- Quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado. He tenido que dejar mi clase a cargo de un prefecto, y no puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo. – la jefa de la casa Gryffindor fue directa hacia la camilla, sin ni siquiera mirarles.

- Por lo visto el señor Malfoy lo encontró en los aseos, presenció cómo le sangraba la cicatriz y perdía el conocimiento. – le explicó Snape con voz seria, colocándose al lado de ella y mirando la inmóvil figura de Harry Potter.

- ¿Otro vez la cicatriz? – preguntó McGonnagal, frunciendo sus cejas.

- Si. Yo también pude sentir sus _cruciatos_ a través de mi marca. _Él_ está furioso... nos ha torturado a todos durante toda la mañana desde que su último plan se vio truncado. Por eso he estado buscando al señor Potter, porque sabía en qué estado me lo iba a encontrar.

- Y todavía siguen pensando que "el que no ha de ser nombrado" está muerto. – añadió a regañadientes Pompfrey, mientras buscaba pociones y pomadas por sus estanterías.

- ¿Qué esperabas de los del Ministerio? – la voz de la profesora sonó cansada – La última vez que le informamos sobre los ataques que sufría el señor Potter, dijeron que él mismo se había infligido la herida de la cicatriz para llamar la atención.

- ¡Pero eso es mentira! – gruñó la medimaga.

- Eso no les importa, con tal de que la población mágica esté tranquila y en la ignorancia. – siseó Snape, cruzándose de brazos.

- Perdonad. – se escuchó la voz clara y potente de Draco Malfoy, interrumpiendo la conversación con brusquedad.

Draco estaba cansado de escucharlos y de no entender nada de lo que ocurría.

- ¿Por qué esta el señor Malfoy aquí? – preguntó McGonnagal, con cierto enojo.

- Mi padrino me dejó venir. – se justificó el joven, alzando un poco su mentón.

- ¿Severus? – ahora la profesora miraba a el jefe de la casa Slytherin, pidiendo una explicación.

- El joven Malfoy prometió no contarle a nadie lo que viese aquí, así que puedes estar tranquila.

- ¿Pero por qué has dejado que venga?

- Porque de lo contrario, habría esparcido rumores falsos por toda la escuela que habrían hecho la situación más complicada de lo que ya es.

McGonnagal miró a ambos con desaprobación, para luego volver a centrarse en su alumno gryffindor, el cual estaba siendo atendido por la medimaga.

- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo exactamente? – preguntó Draco - ¿Qué le pasa a Potter? ¿Por qué lo queréis expulsar?

Los tres adultos se quedaron en silencio bastante rato. Se miraban entre ellos, no sabiendo quién debía de explicárselo. Finalmente, y gruñendo un poco por lo bajo, Severus le miró a los ojos.

- Desde que se inició el curso, hemos hallado indicios de que el señor Potter hacía pequeñas escapadas en la escuela, ausentándose durante horas, y saltándose incluso algunas clases.

- ¿Qué? Pero… yo pensaba que faltaba porque Potter iba a unas clases a parte…

- Si, lo sé. – intervino McGonnagal, apurando tiempo – Yo me encargué de decir que Harry Potter estaba recibiendo un entrenamiento especial apartado del resto de los alumnos y que le obligaban a veces a ausentarse de sus otras clases. Pero era todo mentira.

- ¿Y por qué mintió por él? – quiso saber Draco.

- El director Dumbledore también conocía la nueva costumbre que había adquirido el señor Potter de salir de Hogwarts, y me hizo prometer que no diría nada. – explicó su profesora - Debe comprender, joven Malfoy, de que lo que hacía su compañero era motivo de expulsión, y si se descubria... sobre todo si lo descubría la profesora Umbridge... el señor Potter se vería obligado a abandonar Hogwarts para siempre.

- No lo entiendo… Entonces, ¿por qué siguen permitiéndoselo? ¿Por qué no le dicen a Potter que lo que está haciendo está prohibido?

- Hemos intentado vigilarlo sin que él lo supiese, para tratar de impedir que se marche. – dijo Snape, entrecerrando los ojos – Pero Potter siempre encontraba un método para salir del colegio. Aún no sabemos cómo lo hace, pero aunque lo supiésemos…

- Dumbledore no nos permitiría detenerlo. – finalizó McGonnagal.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar el rubio, sintiéndose cada vez más molesto. No era justo que dejasen a Potter saltarse tan libremente las normas.

- … ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber por qué Harry Potter está inconsciente en esta camilla y lleno de heridas?

Draco miró al gryffindor fijamente nada más escuchar aquello. Debía de admitir que su profesora tenía razón, fuera lo que fuese lo que hiciera Potter en sus escapadas, no parecía ser algo que le gustase descubrir.

- El señor Potter… ha decidido luchar por su cuenta en esta batalla.

- ¿Qué? – el joven slytherin abrió ampliamente sus ojos por la sorpresa.

- Como ha oído. – continuó McGonnagal – Se dedica a buscar a los seguidores de "el que no ha de ser nombrado", y se enfrenta a ellos para detener sus ataques a la comunidad mágica.

- … ¿Él solo? – su profesora asintió - … ¿Y cómo es que nunca ha salido nada de esto en el periódico?

- Claro que ha salido en los periódicos. Hablan de él constantemente.

- Eso es mentira. Yo no he visto su nombre salir en ninguna edición de "El Profeta" desde lo que pasó en el torneo del año pasado.

- … Draco. – le llamó su padrino.

El joven slytherin le miró. Se sentía cada vez más confundido, y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas una y otra vez con cada detalle que iba descubriendo de su eterno rival. ¿Potter luchaba casi diariamente contra los seguidores de Voldemort? ¿Y salía en los periódicos? No podía ser. En los periódicos, las únicas noticias que había sobre algo parecido eran las de "El Cuervo".

De repente, todos los músculos de la cara de Draco se tensaron. Una breve revelación cruzó su mente, haciendo que su respiración se detuviera momentáneamente. Aquello era imposible.

No.

No podía ser cierto.

- Draco. – volvió a llamarle Snape, despertándolo y trayéndole de vuelta a aquel oscuro y pequeño despacho de la medimaga. – El señor Potter es en realidad… el famoso Cuervo del que todo el mundo habla.

- Mientes. – siseó Draco.

- Cada vez que Potter se ausenta y vuelve herido, al día siguiente hay una noticia sobre "El Cuervo" en el periódico con respecto a un enfrentamiento con mortífagos. Si no me crees, espérate a que mañana llegue la siguiente edición de "El Profeta".

- … Pero... ¡Potter no puede ser "El Cuervo"! - gritó una vez más, exasperado - Y si por algún casual lo fuera, que repito, es imposible que lo sea... ¿el director deja que su alumno favorito arriesgue su vida de esta forma? – espetó Malfoy, arrugando su nariz. - ¡Nunca dejaría que San Potter hiciera algo así!

- Lo permite porque él cree que es el destino del señor Potter, Draco. – dijo Snape, también sonando disgustado y cabreado por sus propias palabras.

- Ah… claro, Potter: "El salvador del mundo mágico". Cómo no…

- Señor Malfoy. – le advirtió McGonnagal.

- Todo el mundo piensa que es un héroe. Tú mismo lo dices, Severus. San Potter lo estará haciendo para llamar la atención, ¡estoy seguro! ¡Siempre lo hace para que todos le besen los pies!

- Si realmente quisiera eso, ¡no estaría ocultando su verdadera identidad como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora! – contraatacó Snape.

Draco se quedó callado, respirando agitadamente y sin poder salir de su asombro, el cual intentaba ocultar con un profundo sentimiento de odio e indignación. ¿Cómo era todo aquello posible? ¿Cómo iba a ser Potter el Cuervo? ¡No podía ser! Ni por todos los galeones del mundo Draco reconocería que durante todo aquel tiempo había estado idolatrando a Potter. ¡Incluso lo había llegado a considerar su héroe!

- Draco. Lo único que realmente hemos podido sacar de todo esto es lo siguiente: necesitamos que Potter siga haciendo lo que hace, por muy en contra de nuestros principios que esté.

- ¿Eso es lo que os ha dicho Dumbledore? – dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

- Potter es el único que logra frenar los avances del Señor Tenebroso, Draco. – contestó fríamente Snape – Y francamente, si los del ministerio no fuesen todos unos inútiles, esto no tendría por qué estar pasando.

Draco, una vez más, guardó silencio. Por dentro seguía muy enfadado con lo que estaban diciendo sus profesores. Pero después de pensarlo detenidamente debía admitir que tenían razón. Potter no solo estaba salvando vidas, sino que además tranquilizaba a la comunidad mágica, y les daba un héroe de verdad. Alguien valiente y quien actuaba y luchaba por ellos. Justo lo que se esperaba de Harry Potter, pero sin saber que era él quien realmente estaba bajo aquel pico y aquellas plumas.

Su héroe desde hacía meses era en realidad el "Salvador del mundo mágico", la persona que durante tantos años odió, insultó y martirizó. Sin darse cuenta y en contra de su voluntad, lo había convertido en una de las pocas cosas por las que merecía la pena vivir, y lo había estado admirando en secreto desde entonces.

El mismo Cuervo que en las vacaciones de verano le había salvado la vida.

Harry Potter.

- ¿Y la cicatriz? – preguntó en voz baja Draco, mirando al gryffindor inconsciente. - … ¿Por qué le empezó a sangrar?

- … El señor Tenebroso está vivo, Draco, como ya habrás podido escuchar de tu padre… y a él no le gusta nada que le fastidien sus ataques día tras día. Cada vez que está furioso o desata su ira sobre alguien, el señor Potter lo siente a través de su cicatriz, al igual que los que poseemos la marca tenebrosa, pero no tan intenamente como él. Si el dolor es demasiado grande, a veces reabre la herida en forma de rayo. Como hoy.

- … ¿Potter sabe que lo sabéis? - preguntó después Draco, cambiando el rumbo de conversación - ¿Sabe que conocéis lo que hace cuando se marcha del castillo?

- No. – le contestó McGonnagal – Nosotros sabemos la verdad, pero no se lo decimos. El supone que lo que nosotros creemos es que se marcha a entrenar por su cuenta.

- Para él, la única persona que conoce su verdadero secreto es el director Albus Dumbledore. – le dijo Snape.

- Cómo no… - Draco rodó los ojos, poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

- Draco… Lo creas o no, a Dumbledore tampoco le gusta nada de esto.

- Pues no lo parece, Severus. No trata de impedírselo, es más, le anima a que siga haciéndolo. ¡Y luego dice que se preocupa por sus alumnos!

- Y lo hace. – prosiguió Snape – Pero si para defender a todos los alumnos de este colegio debe permitir poner en peligro la vida de Potter… No le queda más remedio.

- ¡Pero se pueden hacer más cosas! Los del ministerio por ejemplo, ¡deberían agilizar los trámites para encarcelar a los mortífagos! Y no creerles cuando afirman haber estado bajo la maldición _imperio_. ¿Y los aurores? Por favor, ¡no saben hacer nada bien!

- La comunidad mágica lleva demasiado tiempo viviendo despreocupadamente y pensando que el Señor Tenebroso nunca regresaría. Es normal que se les haya olvidado cómo actuar en estos casos.

- ¡Pues que espabilen! – exclamó Draco.

- ¿Acaso estás preocupado por Potter? – le preguntó Severus, fingiendo curiosidad, pero con el único motivo de avergonzar a su pupilo.

- No cambies de tema, Severus… - gruñó el joven slytherin, enrojeciendo – Lo que no quiero es tener que aguantar al mártir de Potter, y oírle decir lo grandioso que es al estar salvando a todo el mundo. Tiene complejo de héroe, y lo sabes.

- Caballeros. – les llamó McGonnagal, quien se alisó rápidamente su túnica a pesar de estar perfecta – No puedo quedarme a escuchar cómo discuten. Severus… vuelve a hablar con Albus. Intenta contactar con él de algún modo y trata de convencerlo. – luego, la profesora miró a Draco. – Y señor Malfoy. Que todo lo que ha visto hoy no salga de aquí. ¿Queda claro?

El joven slytherin asintió, manteniéndose firme y serio.

- Bien. Yo me vuelvo a mi clase. Poppy… haz lo que puedas por él.

- Si, Minerva.

La jefa de la casa Gryffindor asintió con aprobación, y sin decir nada más, se giró hacia la chimenea y se marchó de allí por la red Flu.

- Y vosotros dos, salir de mi despacho. Con vuestros gritos acabaréis despertando a mi paciente. – la enfermera abrió la puerta de aquella habitación, y esperó pacientemente a que los dos slytherin saliesen.

Severus fue el primero en cruzar la puerta. Draco le siguió después, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su rival. Parecía que hiciera lo que hiciese, su mundo siempre iba a girar en torno al gryffindor. ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo iba a poder fingir no saber nada? Nunca debió haber venido a aquel lugar, ahora mismo se arrepentía de ello, y preferiría poder volver a estar en la ignorancia.

Cuando salió del despacho, la puerta se volvió a cerrar sola. Su profesor de pociones le esperaba a un par de pasos de él, y le miraba fijamente.

- Aún no comprendo cómo dejáis que siga haciendo todo esto.

- … ¿A caso no te sientes mejor al saber que hay alguien que lucha para que sigas vivo?

- … No, bueno, quiero decir, sí, pero no me gusta que sea Potter. – gruñó por lo bajo - ¿Hablarás con Dumbledore?

- No tengo más remedio. Aunque ya sé lo que me va a decir. – Snape frunció sus labios ligeramente. – Draco. Por favor, ahora que sabes la verdad, confío en que sabrás mantener la boca cerrada. Hazlo al menos por el bando de la luz… Sé que tú estás en contra del Señor Tenebroso, tú mismo me lo dijiste. Así que espero un poco de discreción por tu parte.

- … Lo sé, padrino.

- Por esa misma razón, debes mantenerlo en secreto. Potter es nuestra mejor baza en estos momentos, y si alguien descubriera la verdad… el Ministerio tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Draco endureció sus facciones, sin decir nada más. Después de un rato en silencio, Snape se marchó de allí dejándolo solo.

Rumiando en todo lo que había aprendido en tan poco tiempo, inconscientemente, el joven slytherin sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la última foto de "El Cuervo" que había recortado del periódico aquel día. La observó detenidamente, volviendo a acariciar con sus dedos la figura, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho.

Pero esta vez… era distinto.

Porque su héroe estaba tras una puerta. Era Potter a quien debía la vida, a quien admiraba… por mucho que quisiera negarlo. Arrugó un poco la fotografía, sintiéndose traicionado. Su padre era el culpable del estrés que sentía. Desde que empezó Hogwarts, siempre le había obligado a odiar a Potter. Para contentar a su padre, debía de hacer que la vida del gryffindor fuera un infierno. Al principio le gustaba… pero más tarde comprendió que su vida poco a poco dependía única y exclusivamente de Harry Potter. Parecía que para lo único que vivía, era para complacer a su padre y desprestigiar al "salvador del mundo mágico".

Aquel mismo año, durante el verano, había decidido decir "basta". Y aunque a pesar de todo seguía manteniendo la costumbre de meterse con el gryffindor… ya no estaba las veinticuatro horas del día intentando descubrir cómo molestarle a Potter.

Draco se guardó la fotografía de "El Cuervo" de nuevo. Él había tomado la decisión de cambiar, y con todo lo que había descubierto aquel día, decidió dar otro paso más.

No obedecería a sus profesores. Él no iba a ignorar a Potter… Draco Malfoy iba a aliarse con el gryffindor, con la persona que le salvó, y la única por la que merecía la pena luchar a su lado.

-**_RAVEN_**-

**Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. 20:00 pm.**

**Sala común de Slytherin.**

Aquella misma noche, Draco Malfoy llegó a su sala común en las mazmorras después de un largo y silencioso paseo por el castillo. Anduvo cabizbajo todo el tiempo, metido en sus asuntos, y tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que le estaban llamando.

- ¿Draco? ¿Me estás oyendo? – Pansy Parkinson se acercó a él y le sujetó del brazo.

- ¿Eh?

- Draco cariño, pareces como si te hubiesen lanzado un hechizo _confundus_. ¿Qué te ocurre?

El joven slytherin la miró largamente sin decir nada. Ojeó el resto de su sala común, y vio a sus mejores amigos que también parecían estar interesados en su llegada.

- … Venid conmigo. – les ordenó. Se soltó con cuidado del brazo de la chica, y la agarró a ella del mismo modo mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios.

Pansy parecía genuinamente sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo Malfoy, pero se dejó llevar por él. Algunos otros slytherins también les siguieron por el largo pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios de slytherin. Al contrario que las otras casas, los slytherin tenían una habitación para cada uno. Cuando Draco llegó a la suya, la abrió con su contraseña y metió a todos sus amigos allí.

Nada más volver a cerrar aquella puerta, observó a los que estaban con él en su cuarto. Cómo no, eran sus compañeros de curso con los que siempre se juntaba: Pansy, Blaise, Nott, Vincent y Gregory.

- He tomado una decisión. – les informó el rubio, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Crabbe.

- … He decidido participar en esta guerra.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Pansy - ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué?

- Escuchad. Sé que entre los seis decidimos que cuando nos graduásemos en Hogwarts nos fugaríamos lejos de todo esto… Pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo hacer eso.

- ¡Pero Dragón! ¡No puedes! – insistió su amiga – Si tu padre se entera de la verdad…

- Me da igual mi padre – espetó – Estoy harto de tenerle miedo, a él y a… el Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Y qué es lo que ha hecho que cambies de opinión? – quiso saber Zabini.

Evidentemente, Draco no podía decirles la verdad de momento, así que ya tenía preparada una buena excusa para esa pregunta. Una que tenía media parte de verdad sobre lo ocurrido aquel día…

- Encontré a Potter sangrando por su cicatriz en el baño.

- …. ¿Y? – preguntó Pansy – Draco, querido, a ti nunca te ha importado lo que le pase al cara rajada.

- A mí tampoco me importaba… pero cuando Severus me obligó a acompañarle mientras llevaba a Potter a la enfermería… Le escuché hablar con McGonnagal.

- ¿Y qué oíste? – le preguntó ahora Goyle.

- … Que le sangraba la cicatriz porque el Señor Tenebroso había matado a un traidor, y Potter lo sintió por su cicatriz.

Se hizo un gran silencio en aquella habitación. Sus cuatro amigos le miraban aterrados, y como veía que tenía toda su atención, Draco continuó.

- "El que no ha de ser nombrado" está vivo, y por mucho que nosotros queramos huir… nos encontrará y nos matará. – explicó con voz solemne – Y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo lo hace. Si llegado el momento nos descubre… pienso luchar hasta el final.

- Suenas como un Gryffindor. – le dijo Nott a modo de insulto. Pero después, le sonrió nerviosamente – Me gusta…

- Entiendo cómo te sientes Draco. – esta vez, habló Blaise – Pero, ¿de verdad piensas que tenemos algún tipo de oportunidad?

- Claro que sí, Blaise. Un Malfoy nunca se arriesga si no tiene un plan bajo la manga.

- ¿Y de qué plan se trata? – pregunto Pansy.

- … Harry Potter. – les dijo el rubio, volviendo a forzar un silencio más.

-**_RAVEN_**-

_Continuará…_


	3. Alianza

**Alianza**

-**_RAVEN_**-

Harry Potter abrió sus ojos cansadamente, sintiendo como si no hubiese dormido nada en absoluto. Automáticamente buscó sus gafas en la mesilla de noche que tenía al alcance de su mano, colocándoselas.

No le hizo falta mirar a su alrededor para saber que estaba en la enfermería. Pudo reconocer el olor característico a ungüentos curativos nada más despertar, además de que estaba familiarizado con la incomodidad de aquellas camas.

Sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en recibir la visita de la enfermera, se sentó en la cama y empezó a comprobar una por una las heridas de su cuerpo. Seguía sintiéndose como si una manada de hipogrifos le hubiese atropellado, pero sobreviviría. Al menos podría ir a clase sin levantar sospechas. Se llevó una mano a la frente, palpando su cicatriz. Parecía inflamada, y seguramente tendría un bonito color rojizo como si fuese una herida reciente. La cubrió con su flequillo y se puso en pié, comprobando complacido que llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar y que estaba totalmente limpio de sangre. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue colocarse su túnica negra, la cual estaba colgada en el respaldo de una silla cercana.

Fue en ese mismo momento en el que Pompfrey llegó hasta su habitáculo, corriendo las blancas cortinas. Harry ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.

- Veo que ya ha despertado, señor Potter. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Estoy bien. Aunque no recuerdo exactamente como he llegado esta vez aquí…

- Se desmayó en los lavabos. Severus le trajo aquí. Por lo visto la cicatriz le ha hecho perder el conocimiento.

Harry chasqueó su lengua ligeramente, maldiciendo en voz baja sin que la enfermera le oyese. Snape ya tendría seguramente varias frases preparadas para burlarse de él en cuanto tuviese clase con su profesor.

Pompfrey se acercó sigilosamente hacia él. Le volteó con gentileza y le apartó unos cuantos mechones de su frente.

- ¿Le duele ahora mismo? – preguntó en voz baja, con una expresión que se podría decir maternal.

- … Solo un poco.

- Ojalá pudiera darle algo que eliminase ese dolor, pero me temo que tendrá que conformarse con una simple poción para el dolor de cabeza. – dicho esto, le arrimó un pequeño frasco descorchado.

El gryffindor lo miró momentáneamente, antes de cogerlo con una pálida mano y bebérselo de un sorbo. Pompfrey le miró con aprobación, antes de entrecerrar los ojos y apretar sus labios con fuerza.

Harry la miró, sin entender a qué venía aquel cambio de actitud tan repentino, antes de mirar su propia mano y cubrirla rápidamente con la manga de su túnica.

- Albus debería saberlo.

- El director tiene muchas cosas de las que preocuparse… - susurró Harry, mirando hacia otro lado y frotándose la mano bajo la tela distraídamente. – Él no puede solucionarlo todo.

- Al menos… prométame que no volverá a hacer nada que haga enfadar a esa mujer. Si es capaz de hacerle esto simplemente por hablar más de la cuenta, quien sabe lo que podría hacer en un futuro. - la enfermera bajó un poco su tono de voz, frotándole un par de veces uno de sus escuálidos brazos - Sospecho que es por sus detenciones por lo que visita tanto la enfermería. Odio saber que uno de mis pacientes se desangra hasta el punto que se se desmaya y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Por favor, señor Potter, tenga cuidado.

El joven asintió una sola vez, sin levantar la vista en ningún momento. No compartieron nada más, la enfermera le dejó ir sin oponer ninguna resistencia, y Harry no pudo estar más agradecido de que no le hiciera más preguntas incómodas de contestar. Encontró su mochila con sus cosas al pié de su cama. La tomó y la abrió rápidamente, asegurándose de que estaba _todo _dentro. Viendo que no faltaba nada, la cerró y se la llevó contra su pecho mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Se marchó de allí sin llamar la atención de ningún estudiante o profesor que pasase cerca de la enfermería.

-**_RAVEN_**-

- Recuérdame exactamente por qué estamos haciendo esto, querido Blaise… - dijo la voz de una chica.

- ¿Por Draco? – contestó simplemente el slytherin.

- Sí, por él. Pero, ¿por qué? Yo aún no me creo lo que nos dijo ayer. – volvió a insistir Pansy.

- Guarda silencio… - susurró de pronto –…Creo que le he visto.

Ambos se escondieron mejor tras una gran estatua de piedra que adornaba el pasillo y se mantuvieron en silencio. Solo podían oírse unas pisadas que se acercaban lentamente hacia donde estaban ocultos.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando delante de ellos apareció la callada figura de Harry Potter. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo y sin prestar realmente atención hacia dónde se dirigía.

Blaise le hizo una señal a Pansy y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Se acercaron sigilosamente a Harry por la espalda, mientras éste seguía caminando ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cuando ya estaban casi a la altura… ejecutaron el plan que había ideado Draco.

Zabini le dio un fuerte tirón a su mochila que tenía colgada sobre un solo hombro, mientras que la chica slytherin le propinó un empujón que lo envió al suelo. Harry nada más que pudo dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, al verse al nivel del suelo sobre uno de sus costados. Para cuando se vino a dar cuenta, quienes le empujaron huyeron de allí con su mochila.

Maldijo en voz alta y se puso rápidamente de pié. Lo único que pudo ver de ellos fue el uniforme slytherin, además de una cabeza rubia y otra morena. Corrió hacia ellos como alma que lleva al diablo, más que enfadado, asustado por lo que hicieran con su maleta.

Por el camino sacó su varita por si llegaba a necesitarla. Hizo grandes esfuerzos por mantener el ritmo de aquellos dos slytherins. Su cuerpo protestaba insistentemente, y se sentía falto de aliento, pero se negó a rendirse.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo tras ellos, gritándoles para que se detuvieran, pero finalmente se metieron por una puerta. Harry se felicitó a sí mismo por no haberlos perdido de vista, y por tenerlos finalmente acorralados. Se detuvo un par de segundos frente a la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras sostenía con fuerza su varita.

Lenta y sigilosamente, abrió la puerta de aquella clase. Era un aula normal y corriente, bastante amplia y con unas grandes ventanas al fondo. No podía ver a ninguno de los dos slytherins, así que dedujo que debían estar escondidos tras alguna mesa. Se coló sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta.

Caminó por el pasillo que había entre las dos columnas de pupitres, mirando de lado a lado para ver si los encontraba.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a la mesa del profesor, escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

- Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el mismísimo Harry Potter…

Harry se giró rápidamente hacia aquella voz, encontrándose con la mirada de superioridad de Draco. El rubio acababa de salir de detrás del armario donde se escondía.

- Malfoy… - dijo Harry sin entusiasmo.

De pronto, los dos estudiantes que le habían quitado su mochila salieron de su escondrijo, además de otros dos que estaban agachados tras la gran mesa de profesor que había al fondo de la sala.

Estaba rodeado por cinco slytherins. Debía tratarse de una trampa elaborada con el único fin de hechizarle, como era costumbre de las serpientes. No sería la primera vez.

- Estas un poco tenso, ¿no, Potter? ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y bajas esa varita?

El pelinegro apretón aún más la varita en su puño, y no hizo ningún gesto por guardarla. Draco simplemente resopló, aburrido.

- De verdad, Potter. Siempre tan dramático. – Draco se volvió hacia Blaise y Pansy, y fue hasta donde se encontraban caminando elegantemente. Extendió su mano y Zabini le ofreció la mochila del gryffindor. La chica mantenía una mano tras su espalda, quizás escondiendo su propia varita.

- Devolvédmela ahora mismo. – ordenó Harry, mirándoles fijamente.

Draco se giró lentamente hacia él, con una sonrisa de superioridad plasmada en su rostro.

- ¿Tienes algo que ocultar…? – ronroneó burlonamente.

Harry no se atrevió a decir nada más, pero su respiración se hizo más agitada. No apartó la vista en ningún momento de su mochila.

- Queridísimo Potter… - le llamó Draco sarcásticamente, haciendo que el gryffindor levantase su vista de nuevo. – Creo que habrás podido deducir que has sido engañado para que vengas aquí. ¿No te preguntas, ni tan siquiera un poquito, por qué? – esperó unos segundos, pero Harry no le contestó nada, así que continuó – Te hemos traído aquí con la única intención de hablar civilizadamente.

- ¿Y para eso era necesario que me robaseis la maleta? – protestó Harry en voz baja.

Los dos slytherins que salieron de detrás de la gran mesa, Vincent y Gregory, se pusieron a cada lado de Draco como si fuesen guardaespaldas y con las varitas en sus manos. Los cinco slytherins, uno al lado de otro, miraban a Harry con insistencia.

- Pensamos que así nos prestarías más atención. – dijo simplemente Draco, rozando con sus dedos la cremallera de la andrajosa maleta.

- No toques mis cosas. – volvió a decir Harry, con un ligero toque de desesperación en su voz.

- De verdad, Potter. Cálmate. Pareces a punto de desmayarte. De nuevo. – se burló el rubio – Solo queremos ofrecerte nuestra ayuda, a cambio de que hagas algo para nosotros…

Harry apretó tanto sus labios que se convirtieron en una fina línea.

- ¿Nada? ¿Ninguna pregunta? De verdad, qué difícil estás hoy…

Los demás slytherin guardaron silencio, no queriendo meterse en la conversación entre su "líder" y el gryffindor.

- No quiero nada de vosotros, solo que me devolváis lo que es mío.

Draco sonrió, pero esta vez no lo hizo con maldad, sino con cierta tristeza. Sostuvo la mochila con sus dos manos firmemente, y luego la lanzó con cuidado en dirección al gryffindor. Harry la interceptó sin ningún problema, aunque algo sorprendido de haberla recuperado tan fácilmente.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Harry entrecerró los suyos ligeramente antes de ponerse la mochila al hombro y encaminarse hacia la puerta del aula, dándoles la espalda a los slytherins.

- ¿Has visto el periódico de hoy, Potter? – dijo Draco, mientras Harry cruzaba el amplio pasillo entre los pupitres. – Vuelve a salir nuestro famoso héroe, "El Cuervo". La verdad, es bastante asombroso todo lo que hace por la comunidad mágica, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que arriesga su propia vida. – Harry no parecía estar escuchándole, seguía andando lentamente y sin mirar atrás. - ¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado por qué lleva esa máscara blanca sobre su pico… - el gryffindor colocó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. - … Se parece mucho a esta, ¿no crees? La que tenías metida en tu mochila.

Harry se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, sin mover apenas un músculo. Juró que por un instante se le paró el corazón.

Como si estuviese a cámara lenta, se giró despacio hacia donde estaban los slytherins. En una de sus manos Draco sostenía una máscara blanca mientras la miraba con fingida curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué tendrías tú algo así? ¿La has hecho tú? – preguntó el rubio - ¿Es que eres fan de El Cuervo?

El gryffindor se quitó la mochila del hombro y la abrió, comprobando que efectivamente su máscara blanca ya no estaba en su bolsa. Blaise o Pansy debieron de haberla sacado cuando llegaron a aquella clase antes que él. Miró a cada uno de los slytherins, comprobando que, aunque mantenían la compostura, todos parecían estar ocultando algo.

- Ayer, cuando nos encontramos en los baños y tú te desmayaste, acompañé a Severus hasta la enfermería. Y escuché una historia bastante interesante…

Harry dejó su mochila abierta sobre uno de los pupitres, y con la varita en mano, se acercó cautelosamente hacia el grupo de slytherins.

- No eres tan cuidadoso como crees, Potter. Hay varias personas que conocen lo que haces realmente en tus "ratos libres". Tienes un hobby bastante peculiar… tanto que podrías acabar expulsado si llegase a malos oídos.

- … ¿Me estás chantajeando? – preguntó cuidadosamente Harry, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial con ellos. Su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente, tal vez por la ira o por el miedo al saber que había gente que conocía su secreto.

- No me gustaría tener que hacerlo. Después de todo, todos nosotros te estamos, en cierta forma, agradecidos por lo que haces… - admitió Draco, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Tú, Malfoy? ¿Feliz de arruinar los planes de gente como tu padre?

Draco endureció la mirada de golpe.

- Debes saber que yo no soy mi padre, como a ti te gustaría pensar. – dijo gélidamente – Yo no comparto su opinión con respecto a esta guerra, ni tampoco quiero que el innombrable haga realidad su sueño de dominarnos a todos.

- ¿Y esperas que yo me crea eso?

- Escucha, Potter. – intervino por primera vez Pansy – Nosotros no hemos venido aquí para reavivar viejas riñas infantiles, ni para ensalzar el odio que hay entre nuestras dos casas.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente extendió su brazo hacia Draco, mientras miraba fijamente la máscara blanca. El slytherin, entendiéndole, se acercó un par de pasos hacia él.

- … Harry. – le dijo de repente Draco, desconcertando momentáneamente al gryffindor por el tono de voz tan suave que había utilizado al decir su nombre – Cuando ayer llegué a la enfermería, no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar. Nunca imaginé que tú fueses en realidad El Cuervo. – dijo calmadamente.

- Yo tampoco… - le susurró Vincent a Gregory, sin interrumpir la conversación entre Draco y Harry. Pansy asintió, dándole la razón, mientras que Blaise prefería mantenerse callado y mirar fijamente a Harry a los ojos.

- Pero debes creerme cuando te digo que todos nosotros queremos tanto como tú que el Señor Tenebroso desaparezca. – continuó Draco – Cuando "El Cuervo" apareció por primera vez, dábamos saltos de júbilo porque por fin había alguien con el valor suficiente para plantarle cara. Nos dio esperanza, y todos pensamos que conseguiríamos tener un futuro libre de toda esta guerra sin sentido.

El gryffindor le escuchó atentamente, sin bajar la mano que tenía extendida. Draco no le hizo esperar más y le ofreció gentilmente la máscara blanca.

- Pero sabemos que estás solo cuando luchas con ellos… - prosiguió – Y que una sola persona no es suficiente para derrotar a todo un ejército.

- Draco. – le interrumpió Harry – Si con todo esto lo único que quieres hacer es darme las gracias o algo por el estilo, no hace falta que te molestes. Yo no busco el reconocimiento de nadie. Como tú, yo solo quiero que todo esto termine. – le dijo débilmente. Guardó la varita en su bolsillo y abandonó toda expresión o actitud defensiva, dejando ver lo cansado que estaba – Si de alguna forma quieres hacer algo por mí, lo único que te pido es que no se lo digas a nadie que yo soy El Cuervo. Olvidate de mí, haz como si yo no existiera. O sigue metiéndote conmigo y desprestigiándome. Eso sabes hacerlo muy bien.

Harry se giró de nuevo, volviendo hacia donde estaba su mochila.

- Aún no has escuchado lo que queríamos pecirte cuando te trajimos aquí. – dijo Draco en voz alta.

- ¿Y qué es? – le contestó Harry sin girarse.

- Queremos que mates a Voldemort. – respondió el slytherin sin temblarle la voz al decir aquel nombre.

Una vez más, Harry se paró en su sitio.

- Queremos ofrecerte nuestra ayuda. Como somos hijos de mortífagos, somos capaces de obtener información privilegiada… Podemos conocer sus planes… sus futuros ataques… y lo más importante. – Draco hizo una pausa dramática, antes de continuar – Podemos idear un plan que haga que Voldemort aparezca en uno de estos ataques… brindándote la oportunidad de que puedas matarlo. – concluyó.

El gryffindor sostuvo con cuidado la máscara blanca entre sus manos, mirándola con repentino interés.

- ¿Qué me dices, Potter? – insistió el slytherin – Uniendo nuestras fuerzas, acabaremos por fin con todo esto. Juntos.

Se hizo el silencio en aquella clase, ninguno de ellos queriendo decir nada, mientras esperaban la respuesta del gryffindor.

Harry cerró sus ojos y suspiró sin fuerzas, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, colocándola sobre su cicatriz.

-**_RAVEN_**-

Continuará…


End file.
